Steam
by RheaxChan
Summary: I don’t know where to begin. I don’t know what kept me watching him like I was. Maybe if I had stayed loyal to nature’s course things would have ended up differently. I should have stayed on nature’s course. Inu/Mir - Lemon


_**Steam**_

A Fan Fiction by RheaChan

I don't know where to begin. I don't know what kept me watching him like I was. Maybe if I had stayed loyal to nature's course things would have ended up differently. I should have stayed on nature's course. I let my weakness get the better of me. Damn it, am I really that weak? Once again I find myself asking a question I've wondered many times; would I have changed anything?

--

I sat there, hidden, as I watched him. He stood on the edge of the hot spring, looking as if he was making a crucial decision. Something pleased him because he nodded his head and began untying his deep, lush, purple robes. What was I doing? I shouldn't be watching him like this. Something kept me glued at my spot. Maybe it was his deep, black hair moving with the summer breeze. Maybe it was his perfectly toned body. Maybe it was my desire.

He slowly slipped into the water so that only his top half was visible. I wasn't complaining, though. A small twig fell from a tree above and splashed into the water, causing water to hit him in the face. His right eye closed as the sun grew brighter, and he smiled. Something rose inside of me. At that moment I had no idea what it was. He then began to move awkwardly in the water. I was slightly confused. The movement was bizarre.

"What the hell is he doing?"

My eyes widened at realization. Pleasuring himself? Something seemed wrong to me with that. Silently, I slipped from my own garments and quietly walked behind the rock sitting in the hot spring. I had been close enough to make a quick shuffle to the hot spring, yet not close enough to be found. Suddenly, it clicked. He shouldn't be pleasuring himself. **I **should be pleasuring him.

He was so enthralled in pleasuring himself that he didn't notice me mold my body to his from behind, or wrap my arms around his middle to take hold of his surprisingly large member with my right hand. I felt his body tense and could sense he was about to turn around. I placed my left hand in the middle of his back to prevent this. There was no way I was going to stop now. I'd gotten this far, I wasn't going to chance something ruining this. I lowered my head to his ear, my lips inches away.

"Shhh. Let me."

I could feel his eyes widen as his breathing sped up.

"I-InuYasha!?"

I began to slowly rub my right hand up and down the length of his member. I secretly reveled in this simple joy. A tiny gasp escaped his mouth, I smirked. I knew he was holding back his pleasure. _Well_, I thought, _I'll just have to up his pleasure… So he can't hold it back._ In the midst of my thoughts I lost concentration on keeping him turned around. His lips were on mine, softly. My eyes widened. Then I took the initiative. I kissed him back and took my chance when he opened his mouth in a tiny gasp.

My tongue explored his mouth and I took in his taste. Gods, he tasted good. That wasn't enough. I had to have more of him. I moved from his mouth to claim his jaw line as mine. I began to trail kisses down his throat, stopping here and there to suck on his smooth skin. His breathing sped up more, if that was even possible, as I moved to his chest and to his right nipple, which was extremely pert.

"Oh, InuYasha," he moaned. I liked that. A lot.

I stopped rubbing his member, which was noticeably hard, to circle the previously neglected left nipple. I had to control myself from going too fast. For some reason, I wanted this to be perfect. I moved from his nipples to kiss him down the middle of his chest, stopping above his belly button. I smirked against his skin.

"What are you—"

I dipped my tongue into it's shallow cavity. Tremors and shivers ran through his body and I lost my self-control, my member hardening slightly. As quickly as I lost it, though, I regained it. I growled. If I wasn't careful I'd take him before I wanted to. Roughly, I pushed him against the rock completely. I could hear his skin scrape against the hard surface. I continued my course down and arrived at my final destination.

A moan, one deep in his stomach, erupted from his throat as my tongue caressed his length. I softly massaged his tip and back again. Taking a chance I nipped lightly at his sensitive skin. He bucked against me and I grinned. He liked that. For a few minutes longer I continued to run my tongue all over his member. Various moans, of different depths, resounded throughout the seemingly empty forest in those minutes.

"InuYasha," he groaned, my name laced with pleasure.

"Hmm?"

"I… I don't think I can hold back. Y-You might want to—"

I understood. I moved my mouth from his length and once again took my place behind him. I stroked his arm and kissed the back of his neck as he exploded into the water.

"Say my name," he pleaded.

"Not yet. When it's right."

The rock grabbed my attention as an idea hit me. I pulled him around to kiss him on the lips as I leaned back on the rock, bringing myself on top of the rock's surface and him on top of me. We were skin to skin. The water left on our skin seemed to boil into steam. I stared into his eyes and a maddening desire took hold of me. I growled. I knew my youkai was about to take over.

"Roll over," I commanded.

Without hesitation he obeyed me. That pleased my youkai blood. I once again moved on top of him, aligning myself where I needed to be. With one thrust I was inside of him, and my youkai was fully in command. He screamed in pain so I stopped until I felt him stretch around me. I began to thrust once more and soon his breathing sped up to short pants. With no control over my actions, I began to pant and lost myself in the incredible orgasm I could feel approaching. All that was in front of me was my thrusting into him, over and over again. It felt so natural. Gods, did it feel natural.

I was approaching my limit. This was nothing like I had imagined it. I never thought it'd be with him, let alone feel this good. I was about to reach my limit as my orgasm intensified. Hot white light exploded in front of my eyes. I lost it.

"Miroku! Oh, Gods. Miroku!"

I spilled into him before he turned over on his back. I came to lay on top of him, his hair was matted against his forehead with sweat. I could feel my hair sticking to my skin. It seemed like steam was rising around us, as if our intense passion had been strong enough to raise the temperature of the water through the rock. I kissed him once more on the lips, softly.

"I love you, InuYasha," he murmured.

I knew deep in my heart that I was ready to admit it myself.

"I love you, too, Miroku," I told him as we both drifted off to sleep in each other arms. As my eyes closed, the last image was of thick and hazy **steam**.


End file.
